Legends of Wiktoria/Chapter Ten - The Lonely King
As King Lyre paced furiously back and forth in his throne room, hoping for any word at all, but getting none, his mind kept wandering back to the last time a child of his went missing, all those years ago. He was such a small boy, but King Lyre was sure he'd grow to be big and strong, and now all that he has left to remind him of his son and heir to the kingdom, a dusty room that hadn't been touched since Prince Gruff's disappearance 7 years ago. It was the cold that brought the King out of his deep thoughts, the sudden drop in temperature, the way his hair suddenly stood up on the back of his neck. Before he could draw his sword, two figures walked into the throne room from the balcony, one young, one old. The old one laughed sinisterly at the King, "Ahhhh it's been so long Lyre, so long in deed, I felt it time for another little visit." The king stared at the man with an astonished look on his face, "you? what are you doing here? I banished you from this kingdom nearly 20 years ago. You have no right to be here now." King Lyre yelled out then, as loud as he was able, "GUARDS, GUARDS, GUARDS!!!!" Before he could yell again the man before him cackled. "My dearest Lyre, don't you remember, since your lovely daughter was taken so unceremoniously from her bedchamber you've had most of your men and guards out to get her back, and what few remained were simple enough for me to do a sleep spell on." He paced around, as the younger man just stood, slightly in the shadows, not revealing his face. The King scowled at the man, "What is it you want, why are you here? I demand to know!!!" The king was growing more and more impatient at every passing moment, and also, deep down from his very core, festered a seed of fear. "You DEMAND?!?! You should know exactly what it is I have come here for, I've come back for what's rightfully mine, for what that WITCH stole from me, from what YOU stole from me. I should be the sorcerer of this kingdom, my family has been for generations, that bitch had no right here, and you had no right to banish me." The man kept his calm, a speech he'd been planning since the day he was forced out of his home, his kingdom, everything he knew. He savoured every moment of his soon to be fulfilled revenge. The King tried desperately to keep his calm, but it was more and more taxing by the second to do so, "You'll never get away with this." "Won't I?" The man's tone was almost that of someone mocking, or perhaps being toyed with, like a predator with its prey. "Perhaps then I should introduce you, to my secret weapon." The sorcerer turned his head ever so slightly to cue the younger man, and he stepped forth from the shadows, the King's eyes were a mix of confusion and shock, like seeing a ghost. The older man spoke up once more, "I assure you dearest king, I WILL have my revenge and I WILL have what is rightfully mine, and once more the name Nyxil will mean something in this kingdom, besides a banished memory." Chapter Eleven - A Tortured Soul List of Learned Facts #WIP Category:Story Category:Chapters